Almost Two Weeks With You
by Fvvn
Summary: ini kisahku di hari yang lalu... cerita bahagiakah? mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu... tapi, setiap kebahagiaan selalu ada kesedihan. ada anak baru yang masuk ke kelasku, yang lebih membuatku semakin menyukainya ialah, alasannya pindah kemari karna aku..!


dua minggu berlalu sejak si anak baru itu pindah… aku masih mengingatnya, saat pertama kali ia pindah ke sekolahku ini. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, rambut hitam kebiru biruannya bersibak. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang pasti, tatapan matanya lurus seakan melihat sesuatu yang tidak dapat terlihat. Bola matanya hitam pekat, suaranya begitu lembut saat pertama kali ia menyebutkan namanya, "Uchiha Sasuke.." semua anak perempuan dikelasku langsung histeris…"_kyaaa! Keren banget!"_ orang itu begitu sempurna, tetapi hal yang menurutku paling indah yang pernah ia miliki adalah *Senyumnya*. _Uwaaaaaa….._ Meskipun aku bilang begitu, ia hampir samasekali tidak pernah tersenyum… hal langka seperti itu pertama kali kulihat pada hari ke tujuh sebelum festival kebudayaan…

**Seminggu sebelum Festival,**

"anak anak… Seminggu lagi kita akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan… kali ini, kelas kita mendapat bagian untuk membuat kelompok paduan suara… hehehe… apa boleh buat, sudah banyak kelas lain yang membuat Café atau rumah Hantu.. kita akan membuat paduan suara ini sedikit unik… nanti, akan ada penyanyi umum, 1 penyanyi utama, seorang pemain piano, dua orang pemain gitar dan seorang Bass, kita juga pake seorang pemain Drum" Jelas Kakashi, guru mencurigakan yang selalu menutupi mukanya dengan cadar eh, penutup mulut..

"Drum? Paduan suara pake Drum? Guru Kakashi serius?" Tanyaku penasaran

"memangnya kenapa Sakura? Kan sudah kubilang, paduan suara kelas kita akan kubuat sedikit lebih unik…" Ucap Kakashi-sensei tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah, Gaara kau bermain Bass ok? Naruto… eee… Kamu bisa main Gitar kan?" Tanya Kakashi

"Bisa lah…. Maen gitar itu gampang hehehe…. Papa kan sering ngajarin aku, yaaa… meskipun aku sering kena pukul berkali kali karna salah… ehehe…" Jawab anak cowok berambut pirang itu cengengesan

"Ok Naruto pegang gitar, Kiba sama seperti naruto, Chouji drum ok? Neji….Ee.. oh iya! Neji bisanya maen Biola ya… ya udah, kita pake alat musik biola juga.. Shikamaru… Hmm…" Kakashi berpikir sejenak

"Saya nyanyi aja lah pak…" jawab murid bertampang malas dan nggak suka kerja itu

"Ok lah… Shikamaru nyanyi… Lee suling…."

"Suling? Ooh… aku tau! aku tau! Ok Siipp! " Ucap si alis tebal dengan PeDe

"tunggu dulu! Jadi kelompok PaSu (Paduan Suara) kita pake suling juga?" Kiba heran sama gurunya yang plin plan ini..

"ooh… tadi saya belum bilang pake suling ya? Ya udah… ga papa… sulingnya di pake aja.. makin banyak alat musik kan makin baik.." Kakashi cuman bisa nyengir, "Teruss…. Sakura… kamu jadi vokalis utama atau penyanyi solo… sisanya Nyanyi semua… oh iya hampir kelupaan… Sasuke pegang Piano ok?"

"Hmm" tanda Sasuke setuju

"_Kyaa! Sasuke bisa main piano? Pasti keliatan Charming banget!"_ Ujar semua anak perempuan yang mengidolakan Sasuke

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi… langsung saja aku bergabung bersama teman temanku di Kantin… kali ini, rasanya aku agak malas mengobrol bersama mereka karena topik kali ini kurang menarik perhatianku, "eh, aku ke kelas duluan ya?" ucapku singkat setelah selesai makan

"lho Sakura-chan? Kok udah mau balik? Biasanya kamu yang paling suka ngegosip" Ino heran padaku

"nggak kenapa napa… aku cuman agak males akhir - akhir ini… mungkin gara - gara flu kemaren ya? hahaha" ucapku dengan ketawa yang agak dipaksakan

"ya sudah kalau gitu… kalau kamu kurang enak badan, bilang saja padaku.. nanti aku antar pulang" Balas Ino yang sepertinya agak khawatir padaku

"Emm" jawabku tersenyum simpul

Sebenarnya, hari ini aku penasaran pada Sasuke-kun. Aku menguping pembicaraan Kakashi-sensei kalau hari ini Sasuke latihan bermain piano sendirian di ruang musik lantai 3… ya… kalian benar, aku salah satu perempuan yang mengaguminya… hari itu aku langsung berlari ke tangga.. "hah hah… hah.." Rasanya letih sekali berlari sampai kelantai paling atas. "_Bodohnya aku, kenapa begitu tergesa gesa hanya untuk seorang Sasuke…..? kyaaa_" jeritku dalam batin dan membuat mukaku merah padam bagaikan delima.. "_ah… itu ruangannya…" _ujarku dalam hati sambil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut perlahan.

Kutarik pintunya perlahan… Dan ternyata benar..! Sasuke-kun sedang bermain piano disini uwaaa… jari jarinya begitu lentik.. menekan not – not piano tersebut dengan lembut.. Suara piano itu berdesir di telingaku, rasanya aku tidak ingin beranjak pergi… aku menikmati musik pianonya secara diam – diam, sampai tak sengaja sikutku menyenggol lukisan di ruangan itu sehingga bergerak dan mengeluarkan bunyi. Sasuke berhenti bermain, dan melihat kearahku… betapa malunya aku saat itu… ia memandangku dengan sinar matanya yang lembut bagaikan es yang mencair… "Sakura-chan?" suaranya yang lembut itu memanggil namaku

"Ee…eeh Maaf… aku nggak sengaja… permainan musikmu bagus sekali sampai - sampai aku tertarik masuk ke ruangan ini untuk mendengarkannya… hehehe… bo..boleh… a..aku mendengarkannya disni?" Ucapku hati – hati agar Sasuke mau menerimaku untuk berada disampingnya..

"boleh… kau suka musik pianoku?" Sasuke tersenyum… manis sekali.. refleks aku langsung menjawabnya, "Iya! Sangat! Sasuke-kun pasti berbakat!" _gawat! aku terlalu menggebu – gebu… haahh… dia pasti menertawaiku…_ tapi ternyata tidak.. dia malah menyuruhku duduk tepat di sebelahnya… aku datang perlahan.. kakiku gemetar, ini pertama kalinya aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke…

Aku duduk disampingnya, dan ia kembali memainkan Musik pianonya… Waaah… selama sepuluh menit aku terus duduk disampingnya… rasanya bagaikan mimpi… andai saja, hal itu terjadi sedikit lebih lama…

_TING TENG TING TENG_

Bel Sekolahku berbunyi… Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, akupun ikut berdiri dan berlari keluar mendahuluinya. Tapi, saat tanganku hampir saja meraih gagang pintu di ruang musik itu, Sasuke-kun memanggilku, "Sakura…"

"Eee… ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

Ia mendekatiku, perlahan tapi pasti… Sasuke membuatku terpojok di sudut tembok,.. tangan kirinya diletakkan ke dinding. Bibirnya mendekati telingaku, dan ia berbisik, "mau kuajarkan apa itu cinta?"

"h…hh..ha?" tanyaku gelagapan, tubuhku berkeringat, kakiku semakin bergetar… saat ini perasaanku malu campur senang

"aku cuman berpikir, kau itu cukup spesial… aku sedikit tertarik padamu…" dia menarik kembali bibirnya dari telingaku, dan meletakkannya tepat 10 cm didepan wajahku, kemudian ia tersenyum lagi, " Alasanku pindah kesini karena Sakura-chan.." betapa bahagianya aku, rasanya bagaikan mimpi.. ingin sekali aku menghentikan waktu selamanya, "sudah lama aku mengenal Sakura… sejak kelas 6 SD… waktu itu, kau memukuli sekelompok anak laki – laki yang sedang memeras adik kelasmu kan?" _hah?_ _Dia mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama seperti itu? _"padahal waktu itu, Sakura-chan kelihatannya takut… tapi, demi seseorang… kau sampai rela pulang kerumah dalam keadaan babak belur" tutupnya kemudian melepaskan tubuhku dari sudut tembok…

Aku refleks menyatakan perasaanku padanya… "Aku… suka Sasuke-kun! Maaf.... mungkin kedengarannya terlalu buru – buru ta… tapi…" belum sempat aku meneruskan pembicaraanku, Sasuke langsung memelukku…! Jantungku serasa ingin copot… bahkan, aku juga dapat mendengar detak jantung Sasuke…, "aku juga Sakura-chan…" ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menciumku tepat dibibir… aku bisa merasakan kelembutan bibirnya...

"Uwakh...!" karna ini pertamakalinya aku ciuman, Sontak langsung kudorong tubuh Sasuke dan aku jatuh terduduk.. kuusap bibirku dengan tangan kanan.. Wajahku memerah… aku tidak bisa bersikap normal…

"Maaf… mungkin…. aku juga terlalu tiba – tiba… aku janji, tidak akan melakukannya kalau Sakura-chan tidak memintanya.." Kata Sasuke sambil membantuku berdiri… aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepalaku… lalu kami kembali ke kelas bersama… seluruh murid perempuan iri padaku yang bersama Sasuke. Mereka pasti akan membunuhku kalau tahu aku telah berciuman dengannya…

"Huuh! Sakura pake susuk apa siih sampe – sampe Sasuke-kun menyapamu?" Rengek Ino yang iri padaku saat melihat Sasuke menyapaku pagi ini..

"Ah Ino berlebihan ih…" jawabku sambil ketawa

Sejak kejadian kemarin, aku jadi sering bareng Sasuke… dia bahkan mengantarku pulang, kadang aku makan siang bareng dia.. hari – hariku rasanya bagaikan mimpi… aku masih nggak percaya…

Ya… aku benar – benar nggak percaya,.. pada saat sehari sebelum Festival kebudayaan berlangsung. Hari sebelumnya, hujannya turun deras.. perasaanku mulai nggak enak, saat Sasuke berkali – kali ditelepon oleh seseorang, "siapa tadi yang menelepon mu Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke hanya menjawabku dengan senyuman… tapi aku tahu, wajahnya terlihat gelisah..

Waktupun berlalu cepat. saat ini sekitar jam 3 sore.. kelas kami telah selesai berlatih untuk paduan suara, dan Aku terpaksa pulang sendiri karena katanya Sasuke-kun ada urusan penting dengan keluarganya. Oleh sebab itu, dia nggak sempet mengantarku pulang… tak apalah… aku juga nggak boleh egois dan menyuruh Sasuke mengantarku pulang setiap saat…

sebelum ia pergi, Sasuke mencium keningku dan memelukku, " besok lusa kita harus berusaha ok? Karena hari ini aku tak bisa mengantarmu, kau harus hati – hati dijalan.." dia melepaskan pelukannya… dan pergi meninggalkanku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalas lambaiannya dengan terseyum manis, semanis yang ku bisa, "dadah…..!" teriakku ketika Sasuke sudah agak jauh.. malam harinya Sasuke-kun meng-Sms ku.. isinya membuatku memerah campur senang…

_ to : Sakura-chan_

_Sakura… saat festival kebudayaan berakhir, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu… aku punya kado spesial khusus untukmu yang sudah kupersiapkan. Saat ini, kado tersebut ada di atas meja belajarku.. kadang aku tertawa kecil kalau harus mengingat kado itu… Sakura, tunggulah sampai saatnya tiba.. kita akan bertemu di restoran Konoha ditempat pertama kali aku membawamu…_

_ From : Sasuke_

hingga tibalah, sehari sebelum festival berlangsung… entah kenapa suasana di kelas begitu kelam, murid – murid perempuan banyak sekali yang menangis, _DEG DEG DEG _jantungku berdetak nggak wajar.. padahal hari itu matahari bersinar dengan mantap. Tapi kenapa perasaanku semakin buruk saat seorang murid perempuan berteriak '_Sasuke-kun…!' _dengan histeris

ketika aku memasuki ruang kelas, semua teman – temanku terlihat seperti mencoba untuk menghibur, aku berusaha menyerap segala perkataan teman – teman… "ke... kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sasuke sebenarnya….?" Tanyaku nyaris mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sasuke…. Di…dia… me.. meninggal… Sakura-chan..." Ucap Naruto sambil terisak – isak. Perkataan Naruto sesaat bagaikan mimpi terburuk yang pernah kumiliki sepanjang masa… aku coba untuk tegar dan berdiri.. tapi kakiku lemas, dan aku jatuh terkulai menghantam kerasnya lantai… pandanganku kabur… perlahan – lahan menjadi gelap, aku pingsan

Aku dibawa ke ruang UKS.. seluruh teman – teman baikku menunggu hingga aku siuman… "Sasuke! Kenapa Sasuke Meninggal?" jeritku histeris setelah siuman, "Ini gak mungkin! Ini pasti cuman Mimpi! Aku pasti sedang tertidur di kamarku….!"

"sa..sakura-chan…. Tenangkan dirimu… aku juga… merasa kehilangan.…" Ucap Naruto sedih, kemudian menjelaskan bagaimana kematian Sasuke terjadi….

Ternyata, tepat setelah ia meng-Sms ku, ada sekelompok perampok memasuki rumahnya.. ia melihat di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya ada darah.. karena kaget, Sasuke cepat – cepat membuka pintu kamar tersebut, dan….. ia melihat jasad ayahnya tergeletak dilantai… penuh dengan darah… ia melihat ibunya masih terbaring lemas di kasur. Ibu sasuke sedang sakit keras, Sasuke berusaha menyelamatkan Ibunya dari tikaman pisau para perampok… namun sebagai gantinya, Ia tertusuk tepat di bagian vital hingga menyebabkannya tewas.. tak beberapa lama, Ibu Sasuke juga meninggal karena shock melihat anaknya mati…

Aku menitikan air mata… sedikit demi sedikit hingga membanjiri pipiku, "Huaaaa! Hhuuuwaaaaaa! Sa….sasukeee!" Aku menjerit – jerit kembali… tapi, tak ada satupun temanku yang menghalangi.. aku tahu… mereka juga pasti merasakan kesedihan… dan aku juga baru tahu, saat itu… saat dimana ia ditelepon oleh ayahnya berkali – kali… itu karena kondisi Ibunya yang semakin melemah… ayahnya menyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang cepat.. oleh sebab itu, ia tidak ikut latihan untuk festival kebudayaan dan tidak mengantarku pulang…

Dan…..

Hari dimana festival kebudayaan tiba… paduan suara kami tidak memainkan Piano Sasuke.. bukannya tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sasuke bermain piano… tapi, kami memang sengaja membiarkan piano tersebut tergeletak didepan panggung tanpa seseorang pun yang memainkannya… Kami berharap, not Piano itu tetap menjadi milik sasuke… kami menganggap, Saat ini Sasuke sedang memainkannya… Paduan Suara kami mendapat sambutan yang meriah… tapi, banyak orang – orang yang yang bertanya heran, "hei… kenapa pada saat kaliann tampil ada Piano yang ditaruh didepan begitu aja? Kenapa Piano-nya nggak dimainkan?"

"Mmm…" aku hanya tersenyum, dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya….

Pada hari dimana aku janjian dengan Sasuke, aku pergi ke restoran konoha sendirian… aku tahu… rasanya agak berat bisa kehilanganmu secepat ini… tapi, aku juga tak ingin terus berlarut – larut… saat kuhendak memesan makanan, seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar memanggilku, "Sakura-chan.." aku membalikkan badan.. disana ada seseorang yang wajahnya terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke…, "Itachi-kun… ada apa?"

"Ini…" kata Itachii sambil menyodorkan sebuah kado berbungkus merah muda dengan motif dua balon… satu warna Biru.. satunya lagi merah muda, "Sasuke ingin sekali kamu memilikinya…" ucap Itachi lembut… "Sasuke berharap… dengan kadonya ini, kau tidak menangis lagi Sakura-chan… Sasuke ingin… selalu melihatmu tersenyum… jadi… tersenyumlah untuknya…" Tutup Itachi kemudian ia pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya...

Setelah itu, aku buru – buru membuka bungkus kadonya… ternyata kado tersebut berisi album foto yang penuh dengan Foto kami berdua… di album tersebut tertulis sebuah kalimat, _Sakura_…. _Aku menyukaimu selamanya_… Saat itu juga… aku menangis…. Menangis bahagia…. Akupun menambahkan kalimat yang ditulis Sasuke tadi, _Sasuke… aku juga menyukaimu selamanya… _Hadiah terbaik yang pernah kumiliki… takkan pernah kulupakan… meskipun, kita hanya bisa bersama selama 2 Minggu.. aku merasa, kita akan bersama…. Selamanya….

-FIN-

Fuaaaaaaaahhhh! CAPE BANGEEEEEEETTTT! Emank seh… kayaknya masih kurang menyentuh… sama kayak Fanfic gue yang "_namaku_" itu…. tapii… ga papa lah… hehehe…

Please Masukan en REVIEWnyaaaaa Tee Hee~


End file.
